


He Didn’t Mean To

by the_samuel_boy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pregnant Peter Parker, Spider-Man - Freeform, Trans Peter Parker, Whump, no beta we die like men, trans!peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_samuel_boy/pseuds/the_samuel_boy
Summary: peter parker. 17 year old genius and prodigy who happens to be spider-man. as a loner, he’s excited to go to a party. he didn’t know the consequences that would happen if so.he can’t remember what happened, just the two lines as he looked down at the pregnancy test.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

no. nononononono. this couldn’t be happening. it had to be some kind of dream - his brain tricking him.  
his memories raced with the party. he, he didn’t remember who. who he was with.  
fuck.  
he looked down again, the two lines more obvious as time continued. 

there’s no way, peter thought to himself. i’m on t. i can’t get pregnant.  
“well it just happened,” a voice in his head insisted.  
he shook his head. false positives happen all the time. 

so he pulled another box out of the plastic bag, from the corner store. he went. and waited.

fuck.

he swore out loud this time, not noticing the jingling of may’s keys; her footsteps as she entered the apartment. 

“pete? i’m home baby! i brought some left overs from today’s luncheon, if you want that before bed.” 

g-damming, how could he do this to her? may had been there for everything, through everything. he couldn’t, this couldn’t- 

“in the bathroom, may,” he responded, “be right out!” 

peter rubbed his eyes and stood up from the toilet, pulling up his pants with shaky hands, an anxious stream of thoughts going through his head. mostly, how could he be so stupid? 

may greeted him with a hug, trying to make conversation about his day; peter was far in his head. there was too much to think about. he didn’t notice when may had stopped speaking.  
“peter. is everything okay?” she asked, peering over her glasses. peter stared down at his plate, still full with leftover pizza, as he tried to think of an answer.  
“i made a mistake.”  
may reach over to grab his hand. “what do you mean, honey?”  
he felt tears dripping down his face. he blinked.  
“i’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i heavily appreciate constructive criticism!! thanks for reading <3


	2. Chapter 2

“you’re pregnant?” aunt may repeated, speaking as if she didn’t know what that even meant.   
peter nodded, choking on his tongue. he watched may take off her glasses and lay them on the table, then proceed to put her head in her hands.   
“may, i’m-“   
“peter benjamin parker.” she sighed, looking back up at him. “i don’t know how to respond to this.”  
“im-“   
she cut him off again. “no. i’m talking.” there was a pause.   
“i did everything i could. i know how teenagers are, pete. i offered you birth control and condoms. i allowed you to have free choice of your partners, and did everything i could to support you and your decisions. you promised me you would be safe.

and i know that this wasn’t mj’s doing. we both know that. so who was it? ned? i told you to be safe, no matter who you wanted to be intimate with, peter.”  
“it wasn’t ned,” he mumbled. he couldn’t make out the emotion in aunt may’s voice. it wasn’t what he thought it would be- anger, disappointment? she just seemed...sad.   
“who, then? who did you have sex with?”   
emotions finally boiled over.   
“I don’t know may!! i got drugged! at the party,” he screamed through tears, standing up, “someone convinced me to go to the bedroom with them!” peter flopped back into his chair , sobs escaping his chest. “i’m sorry.”   
“oh baby. it’s okay.” she kneeled down in front of him; a hand reached up to rub his back in a brief act of comfort.   
“it’s okay. it really is. and i am going to support you.” her sweet brown eyes met his with only sincerity. “i will support you. okay? no matter what you choose.”   
he nodded.   
“but,” there was the catch. “we have to tell tony, baby.”  
peter looked up, shock in his eyes. “no. no may, we can’t.”  
“we have to, buddy.”   
the chair squeaked as he leaned into it. “i’ve been so stupid.”  
may laughs a little. “i’m sure tony did plenty of stupid things at your age. especially stupid sex related things. but he loves you, we both do, and he’ll help. so will pepper.”  
“can we at least wait until tomorrow?” he asked with pleading eyes.  
“fine. but you go get ready for bed. you need rest.”  
peter nodded, and left for his bedroom, but stopped. arms wrapped around his aunt.   
“thank you.” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y’all have any ideas let me know


	3. Chapter 3

peter hadn’t remembered falling asleep. he spent so long staring up at the top bunk the hours blurred together, but sun was now peaking through the closed blinds. he rolled over. if he fell asleep, maybe he wouldn’t have to face the day. his body had a different idea; a wave of violent nausea rolled over him and peter had just enough time to push himself out of bed and into his bathroom. 

“peter? baby, you okay?” may called through the door.   
words were caught in his throat as he shook his head, swallowing hard. another round of vomit came up.  
he didn’t notice may come in, but she ended on the  
floor next to him, running her hand along his back.   
“i don’t like this...” he mumbled, leaning into her touch.   
“i know, baby.” may said, her thought interrupted by a knock on the door. “you okay here?”   
with a nod, may hurried to answer. peter tried to block out the conversation as he stood up and went to the sink.   
his eyes averted the mirror, ashamed of the pathetic figure that reflected back. running a wet rag over his mouth and face helped him feel a little more normal, at least. a deep breath and he was ready to face it. 

tony and may were sitting at the same old scratches table may and him had been at last night. tony gave him a signature smile, though his eyes were softer. they had started that when morgan came into his life.   
“hey kid. may said there was something we needed to talk about?” tony raised an eyebrow and peter wanted to sink into the ground right then and there. how could he do this? he knew that mr.stark himself had done some things like this, but not like this. peter hesitantly settles into his chair, staring down at the floor.   
he took a breath. tears threatened to escape.  
he took another breath. maybe it’s just one of those things you need to get over with, peter wondered.   
“mr. stark? i’m pregnant.”

the silenced in the room was the worst thing he had ever heard.   
finally, tony said something. “kid, look at me.”   
peter hesitantly brought his eyes up to match his.   
tony let out a sigh. “i’m not mad at you, well maybe a little, but i know yelling won’t help. how did this happen? i know you’re not this stupid.”  
tears started slipping down his cheeks before he could stop them. “i was at a party. and, and some guy from school started flirting with me and when we were alone...” peter stopped, choking back a sob. “i’m sorry...”  
tony and may exchanged a glance.   
“im sorry, i didn’t mean to. i don’t want this...” peter sobbed out. he took a breath, trying to stay under control. “i’m sorry...”   
“hey, hey, hey. kiddo. it’s okay,” tony pulled peter into his arms. “stop apologising. it’s really okay.”  
he held his breath; the sobs pushed against his lungs until he let it out. both of their t shirts soaked with tears.  
“peter. look at me,” tony commanded. “there is nothing you could do to stop me from loving you. yes, you fucked up. big time. but it’s going to be okay. i promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m doing short chapters so i can update regularly, but let me know. thanks for reading! i love any constructive criticism in comments.


End file.
